


Phones

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You would be that kid."
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Phones

“You would be that kid.” Pete interrupts Y/N in the middle of her story.  
She picks up one of her fries and throws it at him. “Fuck off. You would be that kid.”  
Eating the fry she threw at him, he smiles teasingly. “Well, only one of us could be the kid that didn’t pay attention in class and as the person who smokes weed every day for years now, I think I get it.”  
Her eyes narrow, not finding the logic. She sighs, eating another fry. “Fine, you were that kid.”  
He cheers, doing a small victory dance in his seat. “I knew you would give in!”  
Y/N nudges him with her foot, “Fuck off.”

The couple is silent as they finish their food. Both focusing on how nice it is to be alone with their cell phones tucked away. When Pete inches closer leaning in for a kiss, her phone rings, making them both sigh.

“Answer it.” Pete tells her, seeing that she’s at a crossroads of what to do.  
She quickly pecks him on the lips, before going over to her phone. “Hello?” He leans his head back against the couch, so he can watch her. “I’m on vacation.” Pete frowns when her brows furrow. “This is my first day of vacation, I’m not coming into work because you can’t fix your own mistake or finish a report. I haven’t taken a full vacation in two years.” She tells the person on the other line. “Call me again in these next two weeks and I will call Daniel to tell him about this. There are fifteen other people who are all working that you could have asked.” Before the person can say anything else, she hangs up. Putting her phone back where it was before.

Rejoining Pete on the couch, she lets him tuck her into his side. “I hate my coworkers.” Her words are slightly muffled against his neck.  
He presses a kiss to her forehead, “I know. But, you love your job.”  
“Yeah, I guess there had to be some shitty aspect.”  
He laughs, “really?”  
She nods, “You can’t have a perfect job.”  
Pete shrugs, “SNL is pretty okay.”  
“Says the person who was complaining about it a week ago.”  
“That was a week ago! It’s changed since then!” He jokingly defends, grinning when she laughs.


End file.
